memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Phase II (alternate)/The Captaincy/Act Three
Captain's log, stardate 6434.4. While chasing a Romulan vessel the Enterprise was hit by a shockwave from the self-destruct sequence of the vessel, and it knocked us into the Romulan Neutral Zone on the Romulan side of the zone and we're facing down a Romulan warbird. Commander Smithfield has less than fifteen minutes to restore the Enterprise's weapons and shields or we'll be destroyed by the Romulan vessel. On the bridge Captain Nelson turns to Lieutenant Rand. Lieutenant open a channel to the warbird, explain what happened to us and that we're making attempts to get out of the zone Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. She goes to work on the console. The Romulan Commander is instructing us to surrender or be destroyed Lieutenant Rand says as she looks at the Captain. Nelson was about to say something when Morris turns to her. CAPTAIN THE ROMULAN VESSEL HAS FIRED IT'S PLASMA WEAPON Ensign Morris says as he shouts and looks at the Captain. She looks at the viewer. Can we maneuver? Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. Barely Ensign Morris says as he looks up at her. She looks at him. Go to thrusters evasive pattern gamma four, hard starboard Captain Nelson says as she looks at him and goes to the Captain's chair and sat down. The Enterprise moves to starboard as the edge of the plasma cloud struck the port nacelle causing minor damage. On the bridge the crew hangs onto their consoles as the ship shudders. Damage? Captain Nelson says as she looks at Tackett. He looks at her. Minor damage to the port nacelle but otherwise we're in one piece Commander Tackett says as he looks at her. Captain Nelson looks at him. At least we're in one piece Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. Then the lights brighten up as Nelson is happy. Way to go Mike, raise shields and charge weapons, Mr. Morris come to course 223 mark 14, Tia lock phasers and photon torpedoes onto the warbird Captain Nelson says as she goes back to her chair. Both officers comply with their commands. Phasers and torpedoes locked on Captain Commander Logan says as she looks at her. Captain Nelson looks at the viewer. Fire Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. Tia presses the firing button on her console. The Enterprise flies down to the Romulan vessel and fires her phasers as two blue energy beams lance out of the ventral section of the saucer section along with a spread of photon torpedoes the weapons struck the vessel on her port wing and destroyed it as the torpedoes strike the dorsal section of the vessel destroying it. On the bridge Captain Nelson looks at the viewer and breathes. Stand down from red alert, Mr. Morris get us out of Romulan space full impulse speed Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. We're on course for the border, entering Federation space now Captain Ensign Morris says as he looks at the Captain. She turns to Lieutenant Rand. Rand hail Starfleet Command let them know what happened to us, and inform them of the destruction of the base and freighter Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. She nods and activates the com. We're being hailed by the USS Athena it's Captain Halliwell Lieutenant Rand says as she looks at Captain Nelson. Captain Nelson turns to the viewer. On main viewer Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. The viewer shows the bridge of the Athena. Captain Halliwell it's good to see you Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell responds. It's good to see you too, got yourself into trouble again says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at him on the viewer. Nothing that we couldn't handle just a single warbird Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell chimes in. A warbird, not from where I am looking at says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at him. We encountered a scout ship first and it self-destructed and caught us in the blast and caused some damage, then we encountered the warbird but was able to fight it off and destroyed it Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell is surprised. All by yourself, one starship says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. Surprised Captain? Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. He chimes in. Yes, very surprised says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at the screen. We'll send you a copy of our sensor logs, they'll confirmed what I'm saying is true Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer then turns to Commander Tackett and nods at him. Commander Tackett starts the link to the Athena's computer systems to transfer the records of the Enterprise's sensors. Captain Halliwell responds to it. I have it says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Captain Nelson looks at the viewer. Acknowledge and feel free to look over it, and you can judge it for yourself Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss nods at her. I've advised Starfleet of the situation, Starfleet has suggested that the Enterprise remain along the border Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell responds to it. I see, that's good to hear says Typhuss on the viewscreen. S'Dar walks back onto the bridge and takes his post and then turns to Captain Nelson. Sensors are picking up tachyon emissions five Romulan warbirds decloaking Commander S'Dar says as he reports. Captain Nelson presses the button on her chair. Red alert, full power to shields ready phasers and load the forward tube Captain Nelson says as she looks at Logan. The klaxon blares as the crew goes to their battle stations. Captain Halliwell we've got 5 warbirds around us Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. On the viewer Typhuss confirms it. My sensors show the same thing says Typhuss on the viewscreen. The Enterprise and Athena are surrounded by the Romulan vessels.